lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Winner Take All Round 3
The Blue Velvet Restaurant, Los Angeles In a small private room in the swanky eatery, Wevv Mang lounges in a chair, his feet up, and his iPhone in his hand. Leaning against the two-way mirror, looking out at the other diners, a drink in his hand, and wearing an expensive suit, Villiano broods. Wevv looks up his from iPhone, and shoots a glance over to the Baron, who is busy demolishing a plate of scampi. Wevv removes an earbud and speaks. Wevv: '''What’s wrong partner? I’m sorry if my late night trading on the Nikkie 225 market is irritating you. You have my full attention now. How may I assist you, on this, the eve of our triumph? '''Vil: It’s nothing. Wevv sighs and puts down his iPhone and starts to stand up. Vil: '''Don’t. I’m not in the mood for one of your pep talks. Just go back to whatever schemes you’re hatching and let me be. '''Wevv: Now Vil, we’re partners. Look, do you want to talk about it? If it’s about your turning Lou over to that Demented Tart, forget about it. I’m surprised you had it in you. Vil turns to face Wevv. But Wevv holds up his hands. Wevv: OK, you got me. I’m lying. I wasn’t surprised, and I knew you had it in you. I won’t ask what your game is. Just like our arrangement states, that’s your business. However – Vil: What? Wevv: '''Nope. I’m not going to ask it. You see, I trust you. Vil actually laughs at that. '''Wevv: '''I thought that might get a rise out of you. After all we’ve been through, I know what you are capable of. Oh, and while I will admit that I am perplexed at what you may be planning, I will also admit, of my own free will, that I have the utmost faith that our aims coincide, and that this little gambit, excuse the pun, will benefit our mutual aims. '''Vil: Speaking of our mutual aims, may I dare inquire what you have in store if you actually win this tournament? Wevv: '''Ah, is that a hint of curiosity I sense, mingled with a dash of, no, not fear, but perhaps a bit of..hesitancy? Be at ease my friend, I will not forget my cohorts in my soon to be reclaimed position of power. For you see, MY intentions are honorable. Vil laughs, but Wevv ignores him and moves over to the private bar and lifts a crystal decanter. He examines the rich color of the liquor, and lifts the stopper. He sniffs it, and then swirls it, and then sniffs it again. A look of ecstasy comes over his face. '''Wevv: Richard Hennesy. Exquisite. He pours himself a glass. He holds up the glass and then takes a sip. He sighs in pleasure. Wevv: '''I mean really, I’m always amazed that the cretins I’m facing have absolutely no clue of what’s truly at stake. But then again, that does work my advantage. Honestly, what’s Hatchett Ryda gong to do with control of both Inferno and Insanity? Turn the show into a carnival of freaks and geeks? Wevv shivers. '''Wevv: As if having that psychopathic slut in charge is bad enough. If I have to actually listen to Insane Clown Posse live, I may very well have to kill myself. Besides, it’s not like people really want to be around Juggalos. Nor do they actually have any money. No, the world would thank me for keeping them safe from profanity spewing clowns. Wevv turns to face Villiano and leans on the bar and takes a quick sip of his brandy. He then gestures with the glass at Villiano, who has taken a seat and sits with his arms crossed. Wevv: Heaven forbid that Big B Brown wins! My God, the catering bill along would destroy whatever financial stability this company has left! That fund I set up won't last forever! Not to mention his new alliance with Cash Flo! Who knows what that noveau riche jackaninny would plan, because you can’t really believe that Brown has the intelligence to actually run a show! Wevv takes another drink and huffs. Vil gets up and walks over to the bar, and pours himself a drink. He then leans on the bar next to Wevv. He takes a quick sip, and looks straight ahead. He then leans over and says to Wevv: Vil: I can see your point. Brown is a big guy, that’s for sure, and doesn't seem to be too bright, but what about the rest? Warms raises himself off the bar, and stands up and turns to face Vil. Vil: '''Well, let’s see now shall we? Savana is just as demented as Little Red. What’s he going to do to make this company money? Sell drugs? Trey has that market covered. As for the boys, who knows what he’ll make us do. Depends on whatever drugs he’s on. Styxx, well, Styxx has vendettas to settle, and let me tell you, I actually look forward what he would do Sheepster. Same situation with Edward. Man is an emotional rollercoaster. Both could care less about trying to make a buck for the company. Heh. I can just picture Edward in a marketing meeting. Scaring the piss out of those snooty pricks. Might do them some good. Mass Chaos? Well, the Misfit frenzy died out long ago. Not likely that whoever owns a Misfits T-Shirt is going to buy another one, let alone four. '''Wevv: Styxx, yes….He’s insane, but powerful. However, all he will need is simply a focus for that aggression, and lucky for me, there’s a score he may be interested in settling. Or if not him, then perhaps I can persuade my old friend Mass Chaos into taking up a vendetta. Speaking of which, if Mass Chaos wins, well, let’s just say the world doesn't really needs two Misfit Love Fests! The mere thought turns my stomach. Villiano: '''You have it all thought out. You do know that you have to actually win before you can do anything. A wrestling match. Four Corners match? You might have to actually work with some of those guys. And then beat them. '''Wevv: True. Regardless of what I think about their financial and promotional skills, I will have to work with some of them at least. Until we all turn on each other. No matter. I am positive that I can...shall we say…persuade them to work with me, at least long enough, to get through the preliminaries. After that, it all depends on who’s left. Wevv: however I am confident that I will be able to defeat my would be challengers to MY throne. My recent setbacks are in the past, and this is the dawning of a New Year. A Year in which I shall emerge triumphant on ALL levels. No, I know my opponents weaknesses, and am focused on the prize. My competitors have other aims, other goals to distract them. My focus and physical ability will see me through. Also, my cause is just. Vil nearly spit out his drink in incredulity. Vil: Just? How so? Wevv: '''Indeed. You doubt me? Vil, I thought you at least would be able to see through the façade I have so carefully projected to the masses. This company needs me. I have only the best interest of the company at heart. No, this company needs a firm and steady hand to stem the bleeding of funds and credibility in the world market place. A stand needs to be taken against the whimsical indulgence of a mentally deficient child, or a secretive and manipulative figure, furthering his own agenda at the cost of the company. What LPW needs is some one who understands the market conditions and is more than willing to put aside personal vendettas to further the aims of the company as a whole. I will be the first to admit that I am looking forward to some retribution against those who have wronged me, but I understand that I have to first take care of business, and that business is to put the business first. '''Wevv: '''In these times, it’s critical to keep the flow of money coming. Money is the weapon of war, and the battleground is not confined to just one filed, but spread everywhere. Cold hard cash is what is needed to battle against the stagnant tide. With Cash, the world is your oyster. '''Villiano: And it will be all yours for the taking. Wevv: '''What? Take over the world? Me? Wevv pauses, and gets a far away look in his eyes. His attention seems to suddenly be ripped away, and focuses elsewhere, as if seeing the possibilities. As if in a trance. As if he were suddenly having a vision of the future… '''California - 2050 Rain falls heavy from the sky on a lighted landing pad. Armed guards patrol the perimeter, and spotlights try vainly to cut through the falling water, casting brilliant sparks of light of the reflecting rays. A row of large, armored and armed trucks wait just outside the landing ring painted on the tarmac. A high-pitched whine pierces the sound of the deluge. A sleek gray craft, the size of a private plane, whirls in to the lights. It’s wings rotate, and the craft starts to descend. The doors of the truck open, and a group of men emerge from the trucks and wait for the craft to complete it’s landing. Once down, the craft doesn’t turn off it’s engines. Instead, a hatch opens and a ramp descends. The men run forward and board the craft. The hatch closes and the craft takes off. Inside, the group of men, three in all, is greeted by attendants, who help them remove their wet things. The attendants part, and a man in a grey suit steps forward and offers his hand. He is flanked by two men in dark suits. Man: '''Ambassador Krohn? Pleasure to meet you. '''Ambassador Krohn: President Goodall, thank God you came so quickly! President Goodall urges the man to sit down. Once both men are seated, President Goodall gestures for the man to speak in a friendly, easy way. President Goodall: It was only a matter of a few hours with our new pulsejets. The United Nations was quite urgent about assisting you. What’s the situation? Ambassador: My attaché is relaying the coordinates to your pilot. Goodall touches the side of his head, and then nods, as information is relayed to his personal data assistant. Goodall: '''I see. Of course, it makes sense. But you still haven’t told me what the exact situation is. The more I know, the more I can assist. '''Krohn: '''Several hours ago, one of our space observation stations recently took these images. Krohn puts a small device on a table. A holographic image of deep space is projected between the two men. Red blips suddenly show up. A lot of them. '''Krohn: Those dots represent asteroids. Small, nearly undetectable, but in that number…this is where they’re heading. A yellow line shows the trajectory. Krohn: Straight at London. Goodall: I see. Krohn: They wouldn’t have been detected until they reached Earth’s outer defensive perimeter, and then, there’s no way we could have stopped them all. Also, early scans seem to reveal that these asteroids seem to not be naturally occurring. They have a hollow core, and that core is surrounded by metal. Goodall: You suspect that these asteroids are being sent to Earth deliberately? I would like to hear your guess as to who is responsible. Krohn: I’m sorry to say, but all evidence points to the Martian Consortium. Goodall sighs. The craft suddenly shakes from the storm, and then is suddenly calm. Goodall touches the hologram, a small box appears in the lower corner. The hologram shifts on an invisible axis, and words flow across the bottom of the image. Goodall reads on. Eventually, he touches the image again, and it winks out. Goodall looks up at Krohn. His face appears to be used to smiling, and having a general pleasant demeanor. Not now. His brow is lowered in concentration and worry lines abound. Goodall: '''Yes, this definitely needs to be handled...delicately. I should warn you and the rest of the council though. The title of President Of Australia doesn’t carry much weight where we’re going. Nor will being Chairman of the Economic and Social Council of the UN. But, it may allow me to negotiate some kind of resolution. The Security Council will agree to this? '''Krohn: We’re ready to agree to just about anything. The rest of the council doesn’t have much faith in the TAKA defenses, and think they may actually be part of some kind of plot. We only have a few hours before it really hits the fan. ANYTHING you can do to solve this before then will earn our gratitude. Goodall: I wish you had let me know sooner. I could have used the time to prepare. Oh well. Too late now. We passed into the Zone thirty seconds ago and received permission to land. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, eh? The engines change pitch, and the gentle bump lets the passengers know that they’ve landed. The hatch opens onto a different world. The late afternoon sun lights the landing pad and its luxurious environs. And it’s protectors. Hovering spheres with ominous red lenses surround the perimeter, along with their human counterparts. A man in a fine suit waits, as the passengers disembark. Once the last of them has stepped off the jet, he throws his arms wide and smiles. Greeter: Welcome! Welcome to the Independent States Of Cuba! How was your flight? I do hope Hurricane Justin didn’t inconvenience your flight? Ah, but I see you have a Pulse Jet, so of course not! How silly of me! Please! Be Welcome and feel at ease! I am Ambassador Armando Fernandez and you are our honored guests! This way please! The man leads the group into a huge structure. Armando: I’m sorry President Madison could not be here to greet you personally, but she is away on affairs of state. But the Councilor is more than happy to entertain you! Indeed, he has received your request and is awaiting you on the West Veranda. But he has requested that he only meet with you, President Goodall. If you will follow this gentleman? He will take you there. Ambassador Krohn, if you will follow me? We have a lovely tour of the island lined up for you. This way please? President Goodall waves off Ambassador Krohn. And reassures him. Ambassador Krohn is led to a waiting lift and then disappears, leaving President Goodall in the presence of an elderly Asian man, dressed in an antique tuxedo and bowler hat. The man appears to be in his late fifties. But his eyes gleam with a mischievous and knowing glint. President Goodall smiles at the man in a familiar way, and then starts to walk down the hall towards a hidden lift. His lone security guard holds back, and stares at the Asian man. He too, is of Asian ancestry. The older man watches the president for a moment before returning his gaze to the security guard. Under that scrutiny, the younger man bows and speaks Younger Asian Man: Father. The older man beams with pride and then steps forward and raises up the younger man, and embraces him. Older Asian Man: I am proud of you son! Come! The two men walk after the president. The President waits in a lift. The two men enter, and the doors close. A few seconds later, they open onto a sprawling space. The scene is one of quiet, elegant, luxurious comfort. Drifting silk curtains wave in the twilight breeze. A man is standing on a balcony, looking out over the sparkling blue waters at the setting sun. The curtains make the man hard to see clearly. The older Asian man walks forward and through the curtains, and whispers to the other man. He turns, and looks back inside and speaks. Man: He’s here? AH! He starts to walk back in to the room, speaking as he does so. Man: Is this an official visit, so I have to call you President, or an informal one, in which case I can call you…Son? Goodall: '''I’m here on official business, to speak with the one and only, Wevv Mang but I fear this is also about family, Dad. '''Wevv: '''Well, in that case, give your old man a hug, before we get down to business. The two men embrace. Wevv holds the man at arms length afterwards and looks him up and down. '''Wevv: '''You look good Harry. I see that power agrees with you. Hello Ichi, keeping my boy out of trouble and safe? Come here, you’re not getting away without giving your Uncle a hug too. Wevv hugs the embarrassed Ichi '''Goodall: Looks like you’re still in good shape, just don't hurt my bodyguard. Wevv laughs, and puts Ichi back on the ground. The man gasps for breath and rubs his ribs. Wevv smiles at his son. The years seem to not have touched Wevv at all. A little grayer around the temples, but only a light frosting on his dark hair. Wevv appears to still be in peak physical condition, as his is muscled and lean. Wevv: The doctors did a better job with the gene therapy then they thought. Pity about all the zombies that people turned into when they tried to recreate it, but we did finally manage to figure out what the hell they did that first time. And take care of the zombies. But that was then, and this is now. So, son, what have they sent you to ask Councilor Wevv Of Cuba to do this time? You said it was a family issue? Goodall: I think Jerry is up to something and I think it has to do with Mary. Wevv: Hm. I see. Well, time for a family meeting then. Fill me in on the details on the way. Kenzo, if you like, you can catch up with your boy, we’ll be in the Lair if you want to join us later. This could take a while. Wevv puts an arm around his son, and guides him across the room, to a concealed door, which opens after a quick, yet thorough scan. Mr. Wang and Larry both walk a pace behind the two men. The door closes and the slightest hint of motion is felt. Wevv: I always hated the name “Lair” but it just stuck after we built the place. Sounds so clichéd. Goodall: Better than the “Fortress”. Wevv snorts. Wevv: You still have that place in Ayers Rock? I would have thought you would have moved to a better, more secluded, spot by now. Goodall: Tenchi was supposed to have the new place ready, but he’s so backed up with work. Besides, hide in plain site, right? Wevv: '''Final Frontier is taking longer than I had hoped. I’ll have to talk to him in our conference. How’s your mother doing? Goodall shifts uncomfortably for a second, and is saved from answering by the opening of the doors. Wevv does notice the discomfort, and lets it slide. He steps out and a glowing translucent sphere of green floats into being. '''Wevv: Bring the rest of the Family up please. Sphere: As you command. A glowing map of the world springs into place, covering three quarters of the available space. Wevv takes a stand in the middle of the room. Glowing blips appear, with names. Tenchi in Japan, Mary in England, Liz in Manhattan, Robert in Madagascar. Harry in Australia, but the focus zooms to the Cuban island of Isla de la Juvetud. The final section of the room becomes a scene of the planet Mars. The scene zoom in to the Southern portion, and then a name appears. Jerry. Faces then appears, in 3-D, and zoom out, to hover in the air. An Asian face appears. He’s a young man, wearing glasses. In the background, a lab of some sort can be seen, with holographic schematics hovering in the air. Tenchi: Father? What can I do for you? Wevv: '''Tenchi! You're still up? '''Tenchi: I have a lot of work to catch up on. Wevv: '''Don’t overdo it son. You need rest too. We’re having a family meeting. I’m waiting on your siblings. '''Liz: A meeting about what? Hello Father. Wevv: Liz Honey! Glad you could make it? How’s business? Liz is a woman who appears to be in her mid thirties, but still has stunning good looks. She appears to be of Latino descent. She takes a drag of a hand wrapped cigarette before answering, in a crisp New York accent. Liz: Could be better. Something seems to be going on in the markets. A lot of heavy selling, and strange movement of currency. Some of my holdings have suddenly disappeared. Just vanished. Is this your work? Wevv: Now honey, you know I’d cut you in on the action if it were I. At least I’d give you a heads up. Liz: Right. Wevv: '''Come on honey, I’d never cross Daddy’s Little Girl, let alone the Queen Of Commerce! '''Mary: Thanks a lot Dad. I knew she was your favorite! Wevv: '''Mary, don't start. I love you both. Besides, you’ll always be my princess, and now, in more ways than one! Mary is a red head, tanned and fit. She appears younger than Liz, in her early twenties. Behind her is what appears to be a spacious bedroom. A slight English accent can be heard in her speech. '''Liz: Always playing politics. Mary: '''You’re just jealous because I’m going to be a real princess! '''Robert: What’s up Dad? Robert is a handsome young black man is his later twenties. The background behind him is spartan, but functional. Wevv: Robert, glad you could make it. How’s the rescue mission going? Robert: Well, we seem to have the zombie problem under control in the bush of Zimbabwe, but there seems to be some kind of new genetic strain cropping up in South Africa. I think those bastards are tinkering again. I got men in the mountains looking for a secret base, but no luck so far. I could use those new scanners Tenchi. Tenchi: It’s on my list. But how are the new stealth suits working? Robert: '''Like a charm. That decryption program you sent me last week is really something. My men in Cairo would have been toast if we hadn't gotten that intel. '''Tenchi: Good! A hiss of static then suddenly fills the room, and then a voice speak. Jerry: '''What is it? I’m busy. '''Wevv: Family meeting Jerry. Jerry: '''Lovely. '''Mary: Jerry, you prick! What the hell do you think you’re doing sending asteroids at me?!? Jerry: '''Oh shit. It’s the Princess. Fucking great! What the hell am I doing? Let me tell you what I’m doing! You fucking cut off my supplies, that’s what! How the fuck am I supposed to feed my men if you cut off my supplies?!? '''Mary: Bullshit! You just wanted to fuck up my wedding! If you had made your deliveries like you promised, then I wouldn't have had to cut back on the shipments! I mean Jesus Christ! I got the Netherlands bitching about not getting fair treatment, Spain is rumbling, the Germans are grumbling, and the Italians, don't get me started on the Italians! If I have to sit through one more meeting with them, I’m going to destroy the whole country! It’s the God Damn Treaty Of ‘46 all over again! Goodall: She’s right. There’s all kind of rumblings going on lately in the council. I’ve been pulling double duty. Hell, I was supposed to go to Canada this week to patch up relations before this incident. Liz: That doesn’t explain all the weird patterns I’ve been seeing. What the hell happened Jerry? Jerry: The shipments were hijacked! The whole fucking caravan! I don’t know what the hell happened! I had my men all over it and they just vanished. Dad, do you know what happened? Wevv is silent for a few seconds, while his children anxiously stare at him. Wevv: I think so. I’ve been getting some reports lately, but wasn’t ready to act on them yet. Madison, excuse me, Madam President, is investigating a few leads on her trip to South America. I’m waiting to hear back from her. But one thing can be done. Jerry, stop your attack. Now. Jerry: (sighs) Fine, I’ll detonate them. But next time sis, just tell me before you do something like that again. I nearly had a mutiny in the colonies, and not just the Martian ones, but the deep space ones too. Hell, even the miners were getting feisty. And that could really fuck things up. Mary: Fine. And I’m sorry for acting hasty. Jerry: Holy Shit, the Princess just apologized. Mary: Knock it off big brother… Tenchi: '''I’ll see if I can send some bots to harvest the remnants. We’re going to need all the material since we lost that shipment. Those asteroids are the ones I had modified aren't they? '''Jerry: yes. With some minor additions my people whipped up. Tenchi: Really? I’d like to get a look at then. Can you- Jerry: Yes Tenchi, I’ll just park it in orbit. Don't get alarmed Mary, guys. Robert: All right then, anything you need my help with Dad? Wevv: '''I’ll send you some info. '''Liz: Well, I’m off then. Dad, I’ll send you what my people have dug up. You may be able to spot something I missed. Wevv: I doubt that, but I’d appreciate the intel. Oh, and Liz, I’m going to need your help on some projects. We need to make up the investments we lost. Also, if what I suspect is true, we’ll need to move aggressively. I fear the timetable for Final Frontier may have to be pushed up. Tenchi, I’ll send some more people your way immediately. You shouldn't have to do all the work. Tenchi: It’s not a bother Dad, but I’d appreciate the help. I have some rift tech that I’d like to get some new ideas on. Well, back to work. Wevv: '''No, young man, you get some sleep! Family meeting adjourned! '''Liz: Bye Dad! Rob, I have some things I need you to investigate too! Wevv: '''OK children! Discuss amongst yourselves and see you all at The 23rd! Love you all and goodbye! Robert, Liz, Tenchi, and Mary all close their connections. '''Wevv: Jerry, a second if you please? I’m curious son, what was it you planned to do exactly? Jerry: ''(Embarrassed)'' Well, Dad, I wasn’t really going to crash the asteroids into England. They were filled with a special knock out gas. I had drop ships sneak into high orbit under stealth my techs whipped up. Once the asteroids entered the atmosphere, they were going to just take what we needed. Wevv: '''And? '''Jerry: '''yeah. Um. Well, We were kinda also going to take the Crown Jewels and some other stuff and plant evidence to try and frame the Templars for the whole thing. '''Wevv: '''Nice. '''Jerry: yeah, I still think the Tower Of London and Big Ben would have looked great at the base of Olympus Mons. Wevv: '''That’s my boy! '''Jerry: '''Well, gotta go destroy those asteroids. Bye Dad! The connection is broken. Wevv releases a long sigh. '''Wevv: Kids. Speaking of which, how are my grandkids? Goodall: On the first deep spacer out if they show any signs of turning out like my brothers and sisters. Wevv: If they turn out like their father, I’ll loan you the entire Pan American Forces to get them on that ship! Wevv and Harry both laugh. Wevv: '''Well, disaster has been averted, and the day has been saved! What do you say to spending some quality time with your old man? '''Harry: Sure thing! After I tell Krohn the good news, I’ll call the wife and let her know I’ll be home in a few days. Wevv: Good! Send Trish my love. Harry: You have something in mind to do for the next few days? Wevv puts an arm around his son in a conspirital way as they leave the Lair. Wevv: Now that you mention it, I do have this Plan… Kenzo and Ichi both take their positions. Kenzo winks at his son, and whispers: Kenzo: Just like old times. Ichi doesn't say a word, but grins back at his father. The doors to the lift close. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Vil: '''Wevv! WEVV! Snap out of it! What the hell was in that drink? Wevv comes too with a start. He blinks rapidly. '''Wevv: What? Vil: Welcome back to Earth! You just totally zoned out there. Wevv: What were we talking about? Oh yes, taking over the world… Vil: '''Don't go all spacey on me again. I – Vil trails off as well. Even the Baron feels something strange in the air and perks his head up. Wevv and Vil turn their heads and look out the two ways glass. A woman is walking towards the mirror. A stunning blonde creature in a slinky gold dress. Her hair is golden yellow, and her skin has an olive cast. Her figure is voluptuous, but not overly so. Men stop what they were doing and stare. Even the women halt their actions and watch the woman pass, some with jealous gazes. The woman walks up to the mirror and seems to look into the eyes of Vil, then the Baron, and finally Wevv. She smiles as she looks at Wevv, and her beauty reaches new levels. She starts to adjust what little make up she appears to wear. '''Wevv: What was I going to say? Nevermind. If you’ll excuse me, my date I here. Vil: She’s your date? Wevv opens the door, but looks back at Vil. Wevv: You were expecting something else? Wevv starts to close the door, but then opens it again. Wevv: OH! I remembered what I was going to say? Why bother taking over the world, when there’s a great big universe out there? Ta! Wevv closes the door. Vil and the Baron move to the window to watch Wevv. Wevv offers the woman his arm and she takes it. The two start to slowly walk out. Vil: '''Lucky bastard. But I wonder if you’re luck will hold? Did you notice Baron? '''Baron: How could I not? Look at that ass! Vil: '''No! Wevv didn’t say anything about Lou. Not one word. '''Baron: Who? Vil turns to look at the Baron. The Baron is just looking out the window at the woman, and making small gestures with his hands. Vil smacks the baron across the chest. Vil: HEY! Here! Brain out of the gutter! Christ, we’ll get some later. Just focus here! Wevv! Lou! Winner Take All? Wevv didn’t say a damn thing about Lou! Remember Lou! Little guy! Only comes up to about here? Smokes? Drinks you under the table, all the time? Our friend? Lou? Jesus, why do I keep you around? Baron: I pick up the tab. All the time. Vil: Oh yeah. Anyway, let’s get out of here and go find somewhere more interesting. Fuck Wevv. Vil gets ready to head out. In the main body of the restaurant, Wevv greets his date. Wevv: Hail Eris. It’s been a long time. Eris: All Hail Discordia. Too long. And how fares Councilor Wevv tonight? Wevv: '''That was your doing? '''Eris: Of course. Just a small taste of what might be. But put that aside. What’s in store for tonight? Wevv: Well, I have a Plan… Eris laughs and those nearby feel shivers of excitement course up and down their spines. '''Eris: '''That’s why I like you Wevv! Come, let us go make some magic! Wevv snorts, and Eris laughs again. The two leave the restaurant, arm in arm and head out into the energetic LA night.